


Death was bliss

by MalecDestielJohnlock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Angels, Based on a Tumblr Post, Castiel is an angel, Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Gabe likes candy, M/M, R.I.P.D. AU, Work In Progress, depends on how im feeling, ghost au, ghost police, only because that is what this story is about, update as written
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:30:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecDestielJohnlock/pseuds/MalecDestielJohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is dead and is coping well. Well that is until he finds out his little brother is dead too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death was bliss

I have been dead for a few years. 

Yeah, way to put a downer on the mood. It wasn't anything that could be helped... bar fights can be a bitch. Now I'm a fully fledged ghost. Got my badge and everything. Now I'm allowed out on the job.

I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Dean Winchester and I'm a ghost. Basically our job is to scare the shit out of people but also to help move souls to the other side. Yeah, generally that is a reapers job but sometimes (more often than not) they call us ghost folk and make us take the messy jobs for them. Think of us as sort of like the R.I.P.D. That's the easiest way to describe it I guess.

It's never been easy to have to tell a ghost that it is their time to move on but that's just a part of the job. Sometimes I'll even get to tell a ghost that they have been called upon to earn their badge. That's only on rare, desperate occasions though. I've only ever told 2 ghosts that they are ready to 'fulfill a bigger and better purpose'. It's not every day that a ghost gets promoted. I only got promoted due to pure luck I guess. I'd been haunting the outside of the bar where the very nice man had pulled a gun on me for about 6 months I think? Before some guy in a trench coat way too big for him came to my 'rescue'. I haven't actually seen the guy since I became part of the ghost police. It actually pisses me off. I know one thing for sure about him though. He definitely was not a ghost. There was a different presence surrounding him. I couldn't put my finger on it and I still have no idea now, three years later, who or what that guy was. 

"Hey Dean! Wait up!" I turn around to find the candy clad higher up running up to me with a bundle of papers under one arm and a box of candy bars under the other. I give a sigh before stopping and waiting for his small legs to carry him towards me,

"Hey Gabe, what's up? I need to get going, I got a job waitin'"

"Believe me Dean, you'll want to take this job." I stop for a minute and try to read his face for any sort of indication as to what he was talking about. Despite the fact that Gabe is generally overly easy to read, I can't find a flicker of what might be going on.

"And why would I want to do that? Isn't there someone else who could take it? I really need--"

"DEAN!" I splutter to a stop when Gabe inturrupts me. Now I'm worried. Gabe's expressions changes from unreadable to downright erratic.

"Just take a look, it's a new recruit." He hands me one of the files tucked under his arm. I take it and open it up to see an all too familiar name at the top with an all too familiar face next to it.

"Sammy's dead? When? How?" Gabe looks at me with something that resembles sympathy. 

"Just read the file, it's all in there. Then when you're ready, go and get him and bring him to me as soon as you get back."

"You? Why you? Isn't there someone else higher up that I have to bring him to?"

Gabe sighs, "Not today, I've been left in charge of this department whilst the higher ups investigate certain happenings in the supernatural world. Besides, wouldn't you rather have your younger brother be briefed by someone you sort of trust?" 

"Huh, I guess so. So, is there a specific date & time that he has to be in or can he just be in whenever there's time?" Gabe let's out a short laugh which I have to admit, did shit me up slightly, only slightly though.

"He has to be in by the latest, tomorrow morning. Now, you won't be going at this alone, your partner is coming in in the next ten minutes so prepare yourself, he might seem like a puppy but he can crush you like a bug." I squint my eyes at him for a second. At that moment, there was a gust of wind behind me. _What is with all this stuff shitting me up today?!_ I turned around to see him. The guy who had made me into who I am now. The trench-coated mystery man.

"You!" The mystery man seemed slightly shocked judging by the slight widen in his eyes,

"Me? Yes, I am me."

"You've met Cassie before?" I look at Gabe then back to 'Cassie', 

"Uh yeah. He's the one who brought me here. 6 months after I died he suddenly appeared and zapped me up here." Gabe seemed confused but soon composed himself.

"Well, I guess judging by your reaction and body language, you haven't been properly introduced--" 'Cassie' walks slowly towards me with his hand held out in front of him in an attempt to go for a handshake,

"My name is Castiel. I apologise for not introducing myself when we first met. The situation at the time was complicated so it meant that we couldn't really communicate." I regard him for a second before taking his hand and giving it a firm shake,

"Well I'm Dean Winchester, but you already knew that. No need to apologize for three years ago. I'm over it. There is one thing that is really bugging me about you though and has been since I first met you."

Castiel cocked his head to the side, "And what would that be?"

"What are you? Because you're definitely not a human or a ghost."

"I'm an angel of the Lord."

Wait. WHAT?!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and tell me what you thought of it! Give a kudos if you deem it worthy.


End file.
